


NSFW Drabbles

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: NSFW Imagines [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Cad Bane/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader, Vasquez/Reader
Series: NSFW Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	1. “It was so worth the injury though!” (Obi Wan Kenobi)

You had always heard about the Jedi’s unusual stamina. Obi Wan once explained to you how a Jedi could draw strength from the force. It was what allowed them to stay alert in battle and continue to fight even after wave after wave of droids came barreling down the hill.

You imagined Jedi masters didn’t mention how it could used in the bedroom.

A wanton moan peeled from your lips and Obi Wan continued to thrust deeper and deeper inside you. 

Your ankles rested on his shoulders. His hands gripped your hips and all you could do was lie back and take it. 

Not that you were complaining, you had lost track of how many times he had made you cum two rounds and five orgasms ago.

“I’m almost there,” he warned. 

“Me too. Please Obi Wan. I’m so close.”

At your command, he detached one of his hands and slipped it between you. His fingers on your oversensitive clit sent your spiraling with Obi Wan falling quickly behind.

Through the haze of pleasure, Obi Wan manged to slid your legs back down to the bed before all but collapsing on top of you.

His lips pressed against your neck. The scratch of his beard tickled your skin and the warmth of his breath helped bring you back to the present. 

You adjusted slightly and felt his cock twitch inside you as it started to come back to life.

“Oh no,” you murmured. “I need a shower or something if we’re going to go again.”

“I could join you,” he offered, curling his lips into a smile against your skin.

You laughed, pushing him off of you.

He obeyed, letting out a moan of frustration as he left the warmth of your body.

“I’ll be right back,” you promised.

With still shaky legs, you rolled to the side of the bed and moved yourself up right. You back muscles were sore and you had no doubt you’d have bruises on your hips in the morning, but it could be worse.

Carefully you stood up right.

A sharp stab of pain went up your leg, forcing a cry from you lips before collapsing to the ground.

“Y/N!” Obi Wan exclaimed, scrabbling out of the bed.

You lay there on the floor, clutching your leg tightly. The pain soon subsided to a persistent throb and you were once again able to think clearly.

It didn’t take you long to realize what had happened. You couldn’t help yourself. You started laughing.

Obi Wan blinked in surprise as he stood over you.

“Dear?”

You just kept laughing, despite the slight pain and embarrassment, or maybe because of it.

“I’m sorry,” you said, trying and failing to get a hold of yourself. “I think…I’m sorry…I think you pulled my leg.”

Your lover apparently didn’t find this news nearly as funny as you did as he just shook his head before gathering you into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, his tone serious despite your giggles.

“Not permanently,” you assured, still smiling. “It’s my fault for not stretching properly everyday, apparently.”

That at least got you a chuckle as he laid you back on the bed.

“I’ll make sure you’re properly stretched next time. Or we can just shelve that position all together.”

You shook your head. “Don’t you dare. **It was well worth the injury** , trust me.”


	2. “Are you wearing my shirt?” (Obi Wan Kenobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 127. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Was it cliché? Probably. But you and Obi Wan so rarely got to be a regular couple that clichés became their own thrilling comfort.

You stood in the kitchen of your small apartment in the depth of Coruscant. A place where their neighbors didn’t ask questions and you and your lover’s face could stay safely anonymous.

The eggs sizzled the moment they touched the buttered pan, bringing a smile to your face.

Another cliché to add to the list.

“Is that my shirt?”

You turned to find Obi Wan standing in the door way, sleeping pants hung low, his hair a mess from sleep and sex, and, obviously, shirtless.

Your hand skimmed along the bottom of the shirt, drawing his eyes to the line between it and the skin of your thighs.

“Need it back?” you asked.

He met your eye as he lips curled into a wicked grin. Striding across the room, he pulled you into his arms and kissed your soundly. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, between kisses. “It’ll just be back on the floor in a moment.”

And it was.

It took you nearly and hour to realize you had left the stove on.


	3. “I know all of your weaknesses.” (Cad Bane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #70 and Cad Bane🥺please “I know all of your weaknesses.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Cad Bane, whispered in your ear.

It was just the two of you in the back corner of the cantina. Bane’s arm was wrapped around your shoulders, giving him perfect access to your neck while his other hand rested comfortably on your thigh. He could do whatever he wanted to you and nobody would notice. 

On any other night, it would send a thrill up your spine. You’d let him tease you for a bit before making your way to his ship. Or, if you couldn’t make it there, the closest hidden alley way.

But, he had stolen a bounty off of you and you were still pissed.

“I’ve got a head ache,” you said dryly.

“I can fix that,” he said, curling his hand just to the inside of your thigh. “Just got to get the blood pumping.”

You almost laughed at that. Damn him.

“Go walk into a Sarlacc pit. You’ll have better chances of getting some,” you grumbled.

He just chuckled. The noise both annoyed and aroused you. The vibrations of his voice sent a pleasant shiver down your spine.

“No need to be a sore loser. How about I make it up to you?”

“Are you going to give me the credits?”

“No,” he said. “But I’ll make you cum so many time you won’t be able to walk straight.”

Your breath hitched despite yourself. “Will you?”

“Don’t play coy with me, little bird. **I know all of your weaknesses.** ”

“Do you?”

He hummed, pressing ghost of a kiss against your neck as his fingers played with the ends of your hair.

“I know how you like to be held down,” he whispered, his warm breath curling against your skin. “I know you like it even better when I tie you down. And I know you like nothing more than when I use your body as my personal fuck toy, just like how a needy slut ought to be used.”

You couldn’t stop the shutter that went through your body at his words. Your breath was growing heavy matching the new found need between your legs.

He moved closer, the hand on your thigh moving up to cup your sex.

“And I know you’re already wet for me,” he said, smoothly.

You let out a grunt of frustration. “Bastard.”

He laughed, ignoring your comment. “I’ll ask you one last time little bird; do you want to get out of here?”

You turned to him, knowing you had lost this game the moment you agreed to have drinks.

“Yes.”


	4. “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” (Captain Rex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.”

“Bondage?”

“You mean like being tied to the bed post?”

“Well, it’s a bit of a sliding scale of how tied up you are, but yeah, basically.”

“Does that mean I get to tie you up?”

“If you like.”

Rex hummed in thought as his thumb rubbed absentmindedly into your shoulder.

“Sure, I’d give that one a shot.”

A teasing smile came to your lips. “As the person tied up or the one doing the tying?”

“Either.”

You let out a laugh, but still took the time to write down bondage in the “yes” category.

You and Rex had been curled up side by side on the couch for a while, composing the ultimate yes-and-no kink list.

Rex wasn’t as experience with sex as you were, not to say you had much to boast about, but any number was better than zero. Or, one, as the case stood. So, you had decided to create a list of new things to try just to see how the pair of you liked it.

So far you had discovered Rex switched back and forth on when he wanted to be in charge in the bedroom and when he wanted to be taken care of. Some days he liked to be called “sir” or “Captain” and other nights he preferred “good boy” or “baby”.

You also started to figure out that you rather liked it when he placed his hand around your neck as he fucked you into the mattress, as well as the sounds he made when you stopped him from cumming over and over again.

You couldn’t remember ever being this open with a partner before. But, that was the thing about Rex; he never made you feel guilty about your preferences. More importantly, you felt safe with him and he felt safe with you.

You scanned the list again, trying to think of anything else you might have missed.

“What about three-ways?”

Rex stared at you. “What?”

“You know.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

You let out an awkward cough. “Well uh… it’s when a person has sex with two other people at the same time.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “Would you want me and another man to fuck you?”

You opened your mouth, but stopped. You didn’t want to discourage him if he wanted to experiment.

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. “I’ve never tried it before.”

Rex was silent, his brow furrowed.

“Would you want me and another person to fuck you?“ you asked cautiously.

Rex looked to you and immediately shook his head. “I think I’m good with just the one.”

You nodded, giving him a small smile. 

“Do you want to watch somebody fuck me?” you continued.

His eyes widened in surprise. “No. **Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.** At least as long as we’re together.”

You smiled, trying to get to keep the laugh off your lips. “Okay then, three-ways are out.”

Rex nodded his approval, but faltered slightly as a small worry came back to his brow.

“Would you want to try it?” he asked, cautiously. “I mean, you said you didn’t know and I don’t want you to think you shouldn’t try something just because I’m not sure. I mean, I’ve never tried it either. So, who knows? I might–”

He didn’t get to finish as he cut him off with a solid kiss.

He blinked as you pulled away, happy, but more than a little confused.

“What was that for,” he murmured.

“For just…” you paused, a stupid happy grin on your face, “being the best.”

He smiled nervously. “Does that mean you want to try it?”

You shook your head, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I think you do a fine enough job taking care of me all on your own.”


	5. Such a needy little thing, aren’t you? (Thrawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?

You couldn’t remember how long you’d been is this position; bare, legs spread, and trembling under your lover’s touch.

Thrawn as taking his time with you, tortuously running his hands and mouth and tongue all over you body. He had started with your lips, then neck, breasts, stomach and down to your thighs. He set you on fire, but you knew better than to demand a faster pace. You kept your hands curled in the mattress, letting him hear every small gasp and whine as he played you like his personal instrument.

After what felt like hours, he had given you some relief, delving into your dripping core and spreading you open with his fingers and tongue. Just enough for you to feel the satisfaction of finally being properly touched and to cry out when it was taken away.

“Please,” you begged, feeling the warm tears leak down the corners of your eyes. 

A low chuckle came from his throat, sending a pleasant vibration up your spine.

“ **Such a needy thing, aren’t you?** ” he teased.

You whined uncaring of how desperate you sounded. “Please. Please touch me. I need you inside me. Please, Thrawn. Please. I need–”

A cry came to your lips as Thrawn sucked on your clit, making your back bow in pleasure.

He added his fingers, pumping in and out of you, making you writhe and moan like an animal in heat.

“So needy,” Thrawn rasped. “Don’t worry my love. I’m going to take care of you.”


	6. “Aww, poor baby, you want me to take care of it for you?” (Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Aww, poor baby, you want me to take care of it for you?”

**“Aww, poor baby, you want me to take care of it for you?”**

If it were any other night, a remark like that would have gotten Vasquez a playful slap or at the very least an eye-roll. All part of the push and pull that came from your relationship, the show of being able to walk away from each other at any time, when in reality you never could. It was usually the part you enjoyed the most. Of course, you usually didn’t have to wait an entire month to some actual privacy.

A small whine came from your lips as his tongue licked up your slit, flicking your clit with his tongue. Your blood was on fire and you wanted nothing for then for him to fuck it out of you.

“Please,” you pleaded, curling your fingers tighter in his hair.

He hummed in satisfaction, the small vibrations making your back arc off the bed.

But before he could say anything else, a heavy knock came at the door.

“Hey!” Faraday called. “Open up. I need to get some sleep.”

Vasquez cursed under his breath. Faraday was supposed to be staying the night with one of the ladies he had gotten lucky with at the bar, evidently he luck ran out.

“Not on your life guerro,” Vasquez shouted.

“I’m not asking to share the bed. I just need the floor.”

You sat up on your elbows, frustration and horniness throwing all of your dignity out the window.

“Joshua Faraday, you have three seconds to get away from that door or I swear to the Lord Almighty, I will shoot you.”

If Faraday was surprised to hear your voice, he didn’t show it. “C’mon Y/N, I can’t sleep with the horses.”

“One.”

“Just for the night. I’ll plug my ears.”

“Two.”

“You’re not serious.”

You pulled your pistol from your holster hanging on the side of the bed post. As loudly as possible you loaded the weapon before snapping it in place.

“Shit! I’m going!”

The pounding of Faraday’s footsteps faded down the hallway leaving you and Vasquez finally alone.

You looked toward your lover to find him smiling back at you.

“You really do need me, huh?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”


	7. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” (Obi Wan Kenobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

You couldn’t remember how long you had been in this position. You had lost track of anything outside of your own body and the man between your legs.

Obi Wan’s fingers curled inside you, pumping almost lazily in and out of your dripping cunt just as his mouth moan against your clit.

Cum from your previous orgasms coated your thighs and his face. You both would need a good long shower after this, but anything outside of the present moment were far from your thoughts.

Your thighs trembled as yet another orgasm threatened to pull you under. Your voice was hoarse from your cries. Warm tears leaked down your cheeks. Your body was on fire and all you wanted was to be consumed by it.

He pulled another sob from you body as he sucked hard on your clit, causing your whole body to ache from overwhelming sensations.

“Obi Wan!”

He pulled away fast, looking up at your with clear worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright, darling? Do you need me to stop?”

You shook your head fervently, your fingers curling into his hair.

“ **Don’t stop** ,” you pleaded. “ **Please don’t stop**.”

He nodded in understanding, going back to the task at hand and making your whole body quake as you came once more.

You couldn’t remember how many times he had made you cum so far. All you knew was he would only stop when you told him to. And you weren’t about to any time soon.


	8. Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t ruin the sofa.” “I'll just have to cum inside you then.”

You couldn’t remember who’s idea it was to christen the new sofa. All you knew was that from now on, you were going to have a harder time getting to the bedroom than you already did.

Moans poured from your lips as Obi Wan rocked his cock deep inside of you with every thrust of his hips. The pair of you were a sweating mess, lost in the heat and pleasure of it all.

Your nails dug into his back, pulling him closer to you. Fuck, how could he always make you feel so good?

As if reading your mind, his hand slipped between your bodies. 

You cried out, feeling your stomach tighten as you came near the end.

“I’m close darling,” Obi Wan rasped.

“Me too,” you managed through gasping breaths.

“Where?”

You shook your head, trying and failing to think. “Not…just…don’t ruin the sofa.”

He let out a laugh as he leaned his lips against your ear. “I’ll just have to cum inside you then.”

You groaned, letting your head fall back dramatically.

He laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His grip tighten around you, keeping you pressed against him as his thrust came faster and harder.

You shook beneath him, cumming hard in a cry as you toppled over the edge.

Obi Wan soon followed, filling you with his cum just as he promised.

You stayed like that for sometime, holding each other and bathing in the warmth of your love making.

The new sofa really was an excellent idea. 


End file.
